


all i need is hyung

by minhyukies (chrobins)



Series: jungwoo and his hyung [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/minhyukies
Summary: this is the next installment of my last one. jungwoo gets to taste his hyung ouo





	all i need is hyung

“Goody boy, Jungwoo…” Doyoung smiles down at his cute dongsaeng, his pale skin glistening with sweat, shaking visibly. He has the blankets draped over them loosely just in case another member walked in; as open as the pair were about their affection, Doyoung didn’t think they’d enjoy seeing his hand pumping Jungwoo’s cock in his hand, nor did he want anyone to see his cute baby boy like this, writhing and begging.

 

Jungwoo arches his back, hands reaching around Doyoung’s neck for some kind of stability. It was hard to keep his hips still, but he behaved. He was a good boy after all. “Hyung...I want you...too…”

 

But Doyoung only silences him with a soft and chaste kiss. “Uh, uh, baby boy.” His hand never lets up, stroking along the shaft and circling around the head before sliding back down to the base, over and over again. “Be good for me and just cum, hm?” 

 

Jungwoo whimpers, not happy that he can’t come together with his hyung. So instead he tries his best to be as seductive as possible. “Mmm...hyung...hyung it feels so good...hyung’s hand...mmm.” Jungwoo surges to moan by Doyoung’s ear, panting heavily. His thighs quiver as Doyoung picks up speed and squeezes his hand a little tighter. “I need you, hyung…”

 

“Shhh…” Doyoung grunts a little; it’s hard to resist Jungwoo; he wants the other to touch him too, but he also wants Jungwoo to turn into a cute sticky mess just by his touches. “You like that, baby boy? You wanna cum for hyung?”   
  
“I want to come  _ with  _ hyung…” Jungwoo whines, trying to press his body. But Doyoung is adamant on watching Jungwoo cum first. And as his orgasm draws near, Jungwoo settles for making Doyoung regret it. “Hyung, Dongyoung...please...please let me feel you…”

 

Jungwoo shivers, clutching tight onto his hyung. He buries his face in Doyoung’s chest, muffling his moans as best as he could. But it’s so hard when Doyoung doesn’t stop pumping his cock, the wet sounds filling the room. He ties to press kisses to Doyoung’s skin, but eventually his mouth falls open, loud whines and moans for his hyung escaping until his body shudders as waves of pleasure wash over him and he cums all over Doyoung’s hand.

 

Now Doyoung’s hand slows, gently coaxing him to cum his fill. Jungwoo shakes on the bed, nearly crying as his orgasm rocks through his body so pleasantly. And when Doyoung’s hand eventually pulls away to his mouth, and his hyung licks at the splattered cum, Jungwoo loses it. “Ah, hyung, do I taste good?” He asks, a mischevious smile on his lips.

 

“Mhm. My baby boy tastes so good.” Doyoung hums as he licks his hand clean, not realizing Jungwoo’s hands trailing down his torso and to the front of his jeans. And when he does notice, Doyoung smiles a little. “You want to cum again with me, baby?”

 

“I want hyung…” Jungwoo says simply, working his pants and boxers down until he can take his hyung’s cock in his hand. “Ah...you’re so hard for me already.”

 

Doyoung watches with bated breath as Jungwoo inches down, trailing his hands down Doyoung’s body and stopping at his waist. He realizes hwo close Jungwoo’s lips are to his cock, and he covers his mouth quickly. “Oh—Jungwoo, that’s—”

 

But his words are cut off with a muffled moan as Jungwoo skips teasing all together and wraps his lips around the head of Doyoung’s cock. All the while, he keeps his gaze on his hyung, slowly sinking until his nose is buried in fine dark hairs. 

 

“F—ah, baby...you want me to cum so soon?” Doyoung tries to joke, but he moans softly again as Jungwoo hollows his cheeks even tighter.  _ Yes he does. _ “You feel so good, Jungwoo…”

 

Jungwoo slowly slides his mouth off, using his hand to stoke while he breathes deeply. Doyoung slides his free hand into Jungwoo’s hair, petting and caressing the other. “Mm, hyung...please cum down my throat.” He whispers, eyes dark as he presses his lips to Doyoung’s head again.

 

Doyoung curses under his breath. “Mhm...anything for my baby boy.” He tries to keep his soft moans muffled as Jungwoo swallows him again, eagerly coating his tongue all around his shaft. It’s too much and not enough all at once. Doyoung wants to burst, but he’s just not there.

 

Then Jungwoo closes his eyes and Doyoung nearly screams when the tip of his cock meets the back of Jungwoo’s throat.

 

“Oh god, oh baby...just like that.” Doyoung whispers, curling his torso down as much as he can. “You want to taste hyung?” Jungwoo whimpers in approval, sucking harder. “You want hyung to fill you up?” Jungwoo’s eyes are glassy, not from discomfort, but because there’s nearly nothing better than hearing Doyoung melt for him. “Good boy, Jungwoo. You know you’re hyung’s favorite.”

 

Jungwoo whines even louder, taking Doyoung to his throat with each bob of his head. He shakes visibly, desperately craving Doyoung. He wants to be pampered and loved, just like this.

 

“Mmm, baby boy. Hyung’s baby boy. You want me, hm?” Doyoung’s voice cracks. “Oh baby, open up. Look at me, yes, like that. Don’t look away baby.”

 

The look in Jungwoo’s eyes is nothing more than a plead. His hands squeeze Doyoung’s thighs, whimpering to bring Doyoung to finish.

 

Doyoung rolls his hips once into Jungwoo’s mouth, keeping his gaze focused on the boy. He cries out as quiet as he can, whimpering Jungwoo’s name as he cums. Jungwoo relaxes as his hyung’s seed shoots hot and white and filling him up, just like he wanted. But he does what he’s told and doesn’t look away, shivering as he swallows everything Doyoung gives him.

 

It takes a moment for their bodies to settle, for the shivering to even out in gentle breaths. Doyoung smooths his hands across Jungwoo’s cheeks, easing him away. “Look at you baby...so cute.” He hums, enamoured at Jungwoo’s slick pink lips, the sweet look in his eyes.

 

Jungwoo holds onto Doyoung’s shoulders and pulls himself up. He easily fits himself with Doyoung’s body, sighing happily when Doyoung has his hands around him. “Hyung…” He whimpers, leaning close, begging for a kiss.

 

“How do you feel, baby boy?” Doyoung smiles as their foreheads touch, licking his lips at the sight of Jungwoo’s own.

 

“So good, hyung. I feel so good…” Jungwoo leans in closer, lightly pressing his swollen lips against Doyoung’s. He whines as they touch. “Kiss me hyung…” He begs, bottom lip trembling as if he’d cry without one. 

 

Doyoung smiles. “Of course, baby.” He kisses Jungwoo quickly. “Such a good boy.” He offers another kiss, letting their lips linger a little bit longer. “I wanna treat you so good.”

 

“You do, hyung. I just need you...that’s all.” Jungwoo offers a wide smile. “All I need is my hyung.”

 

Jungwoo’s words make them laugh softly, holding each other even tighter. Doyoung kisses again, but he doesn’t pull away. He lets their lips and tongue dance and touch ever so gently, shaping their lips to always remember the feeling of each other in these small moments where they can be alone and as intimate as they desire.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
